His Guardian Angel
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: This was inspired by my summer in this show & I often thought what might have happened if Banquo had a guardian angel looking out for him that saves his life & what if that guardian angel was a king's maidservant that has a greater destiny than even Macbeth's? Will the truth be told before Macbeth tries to kill his own best friend & the guardian angel that saved Banquo?
1. Chapter 1

I live a life of a privileged servant to the great and merciful, Duncan, King of Scotland. My father was once a soldier and when he died; Duncan cared for me like I was his daughter. I have always been close to his sons, Princes Malcolm and Donalbain and they treated me like a sister. My name is Mariana and I currently am on my way out to the battlefield to save Malcolm. I knew he was in trouble and I had to do what I could. I knew that this would be a dangerous mission but in all my life; I had no knowledge what would come in time.

I had been ambushed by Macdonwald and the Thane of Cawdor along with the Norwegian king and taken prisoner. I remember nothing of the ambush but I remember being beaten & them trying to force me to betray King Duncan and I had refused. I was taken to a jail and that was when Angus arrived, fighting the guard that was standing watch and he freed Malcolm. I ran too but I was caught and placed under security.

The next few days were treacherous as the Thane of Cawdor tried to get me to betray King Duncan. I refused yet again and said "I pray thy head fall and burn to the pits of the underworld. My loyalty shall henceforth and forever be to Scotland." It was not long after that I heard a great battle outside and beheld the sight of the generals Macbeth and Banquo along with the thanes of Lennox and Ross. I was huddled in the corner, trembling in fear until Banquo approached me and asked "Pray; your name young maiden?"

"Mariana; I am maidservant to his majesty, Duncan of Scotland" I answered, shivering now. "This be the maiden that is missing then" Macbeth announced. "Pray thee Mariana; how didst thou end up captive" the thane of Lennox asked, preparing to head back to the base camp. "I know not what exactly happened but I ask; did young Malcolm make it back safely to his father and brother" I asked in reply. "Indeed he did dear girl and he bid me to thank thee for rescuing him" Macbeth replied. I saw Lennox preparing to leave but Macbeth stopped him and said "Pray, tell Duncan we have found Mariana. She shall be along directly. We need to know that she is not injured severely." Lennox nodded and rode away and the other three helped me out and to a little abandoned building.

I watched as Macbeth opened his satchel & found spare cloth and a little water. "I thank you gentlemen for my rescue. I am indebted to each of you" I said as they sat me in a chair. Each took turns washing some spots of dirt off my face & hands except the first time Ross went to tend my left hand; I flinched. "Peace Mariana; I will not hurt thee" Ross vowed, gently tending the bruises that showed as well as the horrid gashes I had received. I saw them look outside and Macbeth instructed "Ross; take Mariana out of here and hurry back to base. Those gashes need to be tended immediately. Banquo and I shall follow very soon. Let Duncan know what hath happened and that the Thane of Cawdor shall be arrested." "Thy word shall be delivered captain" Ross answered, supporting me and we mounted the horse he was riding and took off for base camp. Before we rode away; I took one last look back at those brave captains that saved my life and said a prayer for their safe return before looking ahead. I prayed also one day I would be able to repay the favor. Nothing in my life could prepare me for the one way I would be able to repay one of those brave souls.


	2. Chapter 2

Ross and I raced at break neck speed back to the base camp and I saw Duncan talking to everyone as Ross stopped the horse & tied it to the post. He helped me off the horse and into the camp as it pained me to walk very far without support. Duncan saw us and asked "Who comes here?" Malcolm looked up and replied "The worthy thane of Ross and maid Mariana. It is just as promised by Lennox." "God save the king" we both greeted. "Malcolm, Donalbain; take Mariana to the surgeon as well. She too has gashes that look like they cry for help" Duncan instructed. Malcolm and Donalbain immediately rushed over and carried me to be treated.

The doctor treated the wounds on my legs and arms and then I was told to rest. With all of the sounds of the footfalls of the soldiers and the hoof beats of the horses; it was impossible to rest. "Why art thou not at rest Mariana' Donalbain asked, entering the tent. "How am I supposed to rest? So much activity" I replied, slightly irritated. Donalbain kept me company for a time until Duncan walked in and I greeted "Your majesty; pray, I hope thou are not angered for my journeying against thy wishes but I would not let harm be fall thy flesh and blood." "Mariana; that matters not; what matters is thou art alive and that thou saved my son. I shall honor thee like a true soldier, like your father" Duncan told me.

It was silent but for a moment in the tent when Duncan announced "Mariana; thou shalt ride with Ross and Angus to deliver word to Macbeth and Banquo that the thane of Cawdor shall die and that I choose name to Macbeth the thane of Cawdor." I nodded and replied "As thou commands your majesty." After clearance; I was dressed in a fresh uniform and mounted my horse and followed Angus and Ross as they rode out of camp once more. We started off and made our way to a heath where Macbeth and Banquo were talking when Banquo saw us coming up. Ross finally said "The king hath happily received the news of thy success and every one did bear thy praises in his kingdom's great defence, And pour'd them down before him."

"We are sent to give thee from our royal master thanks" Angus added as they looked to me. I cleared my throat and finished "And for an earnest of a greater honour; he bade me, from him, call thee Thane of Cawdor: in which addition, hail, most worthy thane! For it is thine." For a moment; Macbeth and Banquo were confused as the original Thane of Cawdor was still alive until Angus revealed that the current thane had been tried and found guilty and was now set to be executed. It would be then the title would officially pass to Macbeth. As I prepared to return to base camp; Banquo and I locked eyes for a moment and in that moment; my heart slammed in my chest and for that moment; I thought it might be a sign of love. I finally placed all my thoughts out of my head and we, at once returned to base camp, not knowing the one I had thought of was having those same thoughts.

Banquo's P.O.V

Macbeth and I were on our way back to base when we were met by these weird sisters. They called Macbeth the Thane of Glamis then the Thane of Cawdor before referring to him as king that shalt be. They seemed more interested in him than me that I finally decided to speak to them myself. "Good sir; why do you start; and seem to fear things that do sound so fair? I' the name of truth, are you fantastical? My noble partner you greet with great prediction, to me you speak not. If you can look into the seeds of time and say which grain will grow and which will not, speak then to me, who neither beg nor fear your favours or your hate" I said, looking upon these weird sisters.

They called me lesser than Macbeth but greater and they implied that soon I would receive a wife in the near future which I thought might be crazy but if that were possible; I would be the happiest of all to give Fleance a mother for my first wife had died giving birth to him and that I would be rewarded beyond my wildest dreams. I was about to ask about my future bride when they vanished and I spoke briefly with Macbeth before Ross, Angus, and Mariana rode up to deliver word from the king that Macbeth would indeed become Thane of Cawdor, just as those weird sisters had promised.

After announcing the news; we followed Ross, Angus, and Mariana back to camp and I looked upon Mariana and wondered if it was her I was meant to marry. She was fair and ready to marry but had never been asked before. I wanted to be certain that I would not frighten her by asking her. I knew she had no blood family left but Duncan and his sons treated her like family and that would be the best chance for a blessing if I were to ask to court Mariana. We finally arrived back at camp and I saw everyone packing up. The other thanes, Duncan and his sons, and I were now invited to Macbeth's castle in Forres for a celebration of victory. Macbeth had gone ahead to prepare and to tell his wife of our arrival.

When I was helping tear down base; I watched Mariana as she stayed on her horse, checking all that was going on. Duncan walked over to me and asked "Something on thy heart valiant Banquo?" "Just a thought; hath anyone asked to court Mariana" I asked. It was silent a moment and Duncan asked "Why hath this come about?" "I wish to know if I may court Mariana" I answered. Duncan thought for a moment and looked over to her before answering "If she accepts being courted; I know she is not my blood but she hath always been close. I would give a blessing of marriage." This excited me but I controlled myself and replied "Thank thee your majesty." Tonight; I decided I would steal a moment with Mariana and ask to court her. Would fate allow our lives to be alligned?


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was setting as we came to Forres and Macbeth's castle. We gave our horses to the stable keeper and made our way inside. We were greeted by Lady Macbeth and led to our chambers and then to the dining hall. As merry as the occasion was; I was distracted by thoughts. What nobody knew is that while I was in captivity; I was visited by these three weird sisters and they told me of not only my forthcoming rescue but they had told me one of those men was destined to be my husband. I laughed at first at them until one said "Laugh not my dear; an army captain is your destiny. You shall be indebted to him and can repay the favor by saving his life and that of his son."

"Would not this man have a wife" I asked, confused by this revelation. "She is no longer of this earth. She left it after her son was born" another revealed to me. I left that memory and remembered those that had rescued me. I knew it could not be Macbeth as he was already married which left Ross and Banquo as one of my destined husbands. I knew the thane of Ross had no children as he had not taken a wife yet but he was still young and would probably take a wife when he felt it was time. The only other possibility was Banquo and he is a captain which was what the witches had told me but I had no idea if he had a son. I suddenly heard a voice call "Mariana" and I looked up to see Malcolm looking over at me. "Is everything well Mariana" he asked.

"No; I apologize but I need to retire early to my chambers. I am weary still from the time in captivity" I replied. All bade me a good night as I left the dining area and made my way to my chamber. As I made my way down the hall; my legs ached from the pain I had endured but I finally made it to my chamber and changed into a nightgown and dressing robe. This visit by these sisters had secretly consumed my every thought. I lay in my bed, trying to silence the thoughts rushing through my aching head. I finally walked over to my window, adjusted the cushion in the window seat, and sat down, staring out of the window and looked out into the night at the dull light of the moon.

Banquo's P.O.V

It was well into the night and my son, Fleance was standing watch. "How goes the night boy" I asked. "The moon is down; I have not heard the clock" he answered, looking toward the clock tower. "And she goes down at twelve" I commented. "I take't 'tis later sir" Fleance replied. We both looked toward the castle and all lights were out and the moon was hiding its light. Macbeth approached and we spoke a moment after I confessed I had dreamt of the weird sisters. Macbeth told me that he did not think of them but we could talk about it if I was willing. "At your kind'st leisure" I answered, preparing to retire. "Good repose the while" Macbeth told me and Fleance. "Thanks sir; the like to you" I replied as I headed inside with Fleance.

We were on our way to our chambers when Fleance asked "What has bothered you tonight father?" "Those weird sisters you heard me speak of have told me of remarriage and giving you a mother. I have not forgotten your mother but our family hath been broken for too long" I answered. "Have they given you any idea of who she is" Fleance asked. "No; they vanished before I could question them. I wish though for it to be Duncan's maidservant, Mariana though I dare to notice he treats her not like a maid but as his own" I answered. Fleance seemed to be in thought and replied "It would be an honor to have one to call mother." I was relieved my son approved and said "Go on to bed then. I shall see thee at sun up."

I was on my way to my chamber when I heard soft singing from a room. I stopped and a door stood slightly ajar. It was Mariana's room and she was sitting in the window seat, looking disheartened. "Pray Mariana; I hope I did not disturb thee. May I enter" I asked, opening the door slightly. "I would be grateful for thy company if it is at thy leisure" she replied, looking up at me. I entered her chamber silently and closed the door. "Captain Banquo; what matter lies on thine heart" she asked as I crossed over to where she sat and joined her.

"The truth good maiden; a few things have consumed my thoughts and one was an encounter Macbeth and I had before you came with Ross and Angus. These three weird women appeared and foretold Macbeth of being called Thane of Cawdor and that he would be king sometime in the future. How soon; I know not but then they told me I would receive a bride in the future. Before I could ask anything; they vanished" I told her. "This interests me captain but be not surprised when I tell you that I too have encountered the same weird sisters of which you speak" she replied. "Pray; before you continue, would thou mind just calling me by name? You need not be so formal" I told her.

She seemed surprised by that instruction but replied "As thou ask of me Banquo." I noticed she turned rouge as she spoke and I asked "You were about to tell me that you too have encountered the weird sisters. What did they tell you?" She hesitated a moment before replying "They too foretold me that I would be married to a Scottish army captain that would save me from captivity who had raised a blessing from the heavens in the form of a son whose mother left the earth after he was born. I would be indebted to him until I could repay the favor by saving both this gentleman's life and his son as well."

I was presently surprised by this information but I asked "Was it possible the weird sisters were talking of me?" "You did rescue me and you are a captain but do you have a son" she asked. "Aye madam; I do. My son is Fleance" I told her. "I saw him around base camp a few times practicing his combat" she replied, blush painting her cheeks. I finally asked "Then I ask one thing Mariana. Wilt thou consider an offer of courtship?"

She was silent a moment and replied "I shall consider it. Thou must know that I never have been asked before. Can I know thy intentions toward my heart are true?" "I shall prove my intentions toward thy heart are honest as the light of the moon" I replied. She smiled softly and I asked "Should you be at rest now?" She only nodded as I held her in my arms and I laid her in her bed and covered her up. I left her chamber knowing now that I had found the answer to my destined wife but I had no idea that betrayal was in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gentle Mariana; wake now! Treachery is afoot" came the voice of Banquo. "What causes thou to disturb me at this hour" I asked, slowly opening my eyes that were still heavy with sleep. "Good maiden; your royal master hath been murdered" Banquo replied. I shot awake instantly and asked "Does thou speak true?" "I fear I do gentle lady" he answered, heading back toward the door. Quickly; I changed into a dress but did not bother with shoes as I met Banquo in the hall and he led me down the hall to Duncan's chambers. There my eyes were met with a horrific sight.

Carefully; I entered the room and saw my king, severely slashed in several places and his blood stained the bed and I cried out in horror. "The heavens bless my master's soul. Oh; help me hence" I cried out, nearly about to pass out. Banquo rushed over and caught me and I passed completely out.

Banquo's P.O.V

I carried Mariana out of the room and back to her room and laid her on the couch. After finding a hand fan Mariana had in her possessions; I opened it and fanned her until she woke up. She woke up awhile later and asked "What happened?" "You fainted Mariana" I answered, helping her sit up. "I apologize Banquo but I need to go for a ride" she told me, getting up and putting her riding boots on and running out of the room.

I followed her but stopped in the courtyard and finally after letting out my internal thoughts; I saw Macbeth and Lady Macbeth dressed formally and the others following them. It was apparent now that Macbeth had taken the crown since Malcolm and Donalbain had fled. The others had suspected that they might have been guilty of paying the chamberlains to kill their father. I had my doubts on that theory for all had respected King Duncan and had no desire to wish him dead.

Macbeth announced there would be a solemn supper tonight and asked if Fleance, Mariana, and I would be present. I knew Fleance and I would be there but I had no knowledge if Mariana would come. I finally left the grounds with Fleance and we started on our ride. Still; I was innocent in knowledge of what horror lay ahead.

Mariana's P.O.V

Hours passed and I was just about all cried out and I really needed to go back to the castle. I had heard about Malcolm and Donalbain leaving Scotland which meant in maid loyalty; I would now have to serve Macbeth. I was about to start back when the weird sisters appeared yet again. "Hail Mariana; queen of Scotland" they greeted. Now; I was confused. "I be not of royal blood. How can I be queen" I asked just as they vanished. '_First a promise of marriage and now being queen; do they take me for a fool'_ I thought as I mounted my horse and started back for the castle.

I was almost back when I heard Banquo's voice cry out "O, treachery! Fly, good Fleance, fly, fly fly! Thou mayst revenge. O slave!" I caught Fleance and told him to remain here. Quickly; I drew my sword and ambushed the first man that was trying to ambush Banquo. "Thou shag haired villain shall die here tonight" I said, swiftly cutting off his head. "Brave Mariana; thank thee" Banquo said, knocking out the other. "Go, take thy horse and wait with Fleance beyond that apple tree" I told him as the other started to wake. Banquo did as I asked and waited in the dark.

The other man started to wake and asked "Where be my targets?" Swiftly; I backed this man into a tree and asked "Who sent thee?" "I shalt not tell a lowly woman" the man replied. I slammed harder, raised my sword and told him "Tell or thy head shall fall like thy partner's." When he refused; I told him "I hope mercy be with you" before I swiftly executed the second man. I rejoined Banquo and Fleance and checked that neither had any injuries and I asked "Heading back to the castle?" "Yes; his majesty will be wondering what happened to us" Banquo told me.

We arrived back at the castle and were greeted by Macbeth himself. "Banquo, old friend and fair Mariana what happened to thee" he asked looking at our state of disarray. "Faith good friend, Fleance and I were ambushed. Had it not been for Mariana; neither Fleance nor I would be able to be here right now to share in thy good fortune" Banquo replied. "Mariana; thank thee for rescuing Banquo and Fleance tonight. Come and get in fresh clothes and then join us for supper" Macbeth said, allowing us in. Macbeth returned to the dining hall and I rushed to my chamber to trade dresses.

When I was freshly dressed; I came downstairs and met with Banquo. We walked into the dining hall and joined the others but we noticed Macduff was not present. There was great merriment tonight but still sorrow in mourning for Duncan. Still; I felt a sneaking suspicion in the air whenever I looked at Macbeth. He seemed to be thinking and I worried that it might have been him who ordered Banquo and Fleance's deaths. I did not say anything for I feared that if anyone knew I had suspicions; he too might order my death. I continued in the merry making and Banquo whispered "Mariana; could we skip courtship?"

"Has the wine gone to thy head" I asked. "What keeps you two so in thought" Lady Macbeth asked. "Merely asking if I may be so bold as to make a joyful announcement" Banquo asked in reply. "Of course: Macbeth replied. Banquo pulled me out of my seat and in front of everyone; he boldly asked "Mariana; wilt thou be my bride?" "Yes" I replied, tears filling my eyes. "Brave friend; congratulations, a toast to the future of Banquo and Mariana! To Banquo and Mariana, may your marriage be all that a marriage is meant to be" Macbeth announced, raising his chalice. The others raised their chalices and called back "To Banquo and Mariana" as Banquo kissed me for the first time. I still found it hard to believe that I going to finally give my life to someone but there was more to come and I had the feeling of dread that whatever was coming would be the hardest curve on this path to love.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day; I saw my master, Macbeth leave the castle. We had since moved castles and were now residing in the castle at Dunsinane. Since my fiancé was off with his son; I slipped on a cloak and followed my master. He came to a hill top and I hid in the shadows as those weird sisters started showing Macbeth apparitions. I watched his reaction and I saw one of them was myself and Banquo wearing crowns and one said "Beware Mariana; future Queen of Scotland. You took her throne. She will have her vengeance upon you." "How can she be Princess of Cumberland when I heard from Duncan himself that his son, Malcolm would be the Prince" Macbeth asked. "Seek to know no more" the witches replied, disappearing with their cauldron, leaving nothing but a flash of smoke.

I listened as Macbeth shouted to the skies "Thou shalt never see thy throne Mariana for your soul and Banquo's souls shalt find heaven tonight!" I ran off immediately before I could be seen. Now I had to find Banquo and Fleance and would have to plead for us to escape Forres. I knew that I should have been one to hold my tongue but if I was going to live to see my wedding day; I needed to confess all that I had heard. I finally got back to the castle and another servant "Where hath master Banquo and master Fleance gone?"

"Somewhere in Birnam Wood" the servant replied. "I must go to him at once. I fear darkness will try to fall upon our lives" I said, rushing to the stables and got my horse. I knew Birnam wood very well as I turned my horse in the direction I needed to go and raced off at once. I soon found Banquo and Fleance and they were presently surprised to find me. "My wife to be; what is troubles thee" Banquo asked. "I fear thy ears will despise my tongue forever but thy best friend wants to send us to heaven tonight" I replied.

"Surely Macbeth would not want me dead" he commented. "I fear tis true. I heard him not long ago planning tonight to do all three of us in" I replied, looking between him and Fleance. "But I have done nothing to anger Macbeth, have I" Fleance asked. "He knows thou wilt seek thy vengeance for us" I told him. "How long hast thou had these suspicions" Banquo asked. "The night of that dinner and you were attacked. He did seem in shock when we returned. I knew then something was not right. I held my silence that night. I can no longer hold my silence when thou art in danger. I also know now that Macduff, thane of Fife has gone to England" I replied.

Just then; the woods got eerily quiet and Fleance shouted "Down!" An arrow came whirring past us and landed in a tree. "Believe me now" I asked just as another landed in the same spot. "Stay down but move carefully" Banquo instructed. We moved carefully and got to our horses and started back for the castle. We got inside the castle and started talking about the wedding, pretending that nothing had happened. That evening; Macbeth returned and saw us. "Good friends; has thy time been well" he asked.

"Faith master; we were attacked again. I fear whoever is doing this will be successful once our guard is down" I replied. "Which has led us to possibly leaving this area" Banquo added. "Please; use my castle in Cawdor until it is safe" Macbeth offered. "We shall consider it master. Thank thee kindly" I added. Just then; Banquo and Fleance were called off to a meeting with the other thanes and thus I was left alone with my master. "Sire; I have some work to do on my dress. Is there anything you wish for" I asked. "No Mariana; go and take thy time" Macbeth replied. I curtsied and left the room and returned to my room to work on my dress. Tension was still present and I feared lives still hung in the balance.

Banquo's P.O.V

Fleance and I left the castle to meet with Lennox and Angus. 'Pray; what news have you to tell us" I asked. "We know about that attack on you two this afternoon. That was Macbeth. I saw him disappear into Birnam wood just after Mariana found her way to you" Angus replied. "How didst thou know Mariana was with me" I asked. "We were on our way back to the village and we passed Dunsinane and saw her leaving the stable" Lennox replied. "I cannot help but fear now that my love hath spoken the truth. We need now to end Macbeth reign once and for all" I said, looking to them.

"It is time we get our queen on the throne" came a familiar voice. We looked up and saw Malcolm arriving with another gentleman and his brother, Donalbain, Macduff, Ross, and a troop of soldiers following them. "What dost thou mean" Angus asked. "Our father had taken Mariana in when her father died in battle and she was bound into our family as our sister" Malcolm replied. "As she is slightly ahead of Malcolm in years; she is now Princess of Cumberland and that was to be announced at that banquet but when she retired early; it was thought it would be announced the next day. However; that was not meant to be" Donalbain added. The troops made camp and stayed out of sight while Fleance and I were instructed to return to the castle and pretend as though we knew nothing of what was to come.

Mariana's P.O.V

I heard footfalls coming down the hall and I slowly peeked out of my room and saw Banquo. "Banquo" I whispered. He stopped and entered my room and I closed the door. "I dared not believe thou spoke the truth but the other thanes have told me the same news. That it was him in the woods that attacked us today" he told me. "What will we do" I asked. "Malcolm has returned and so has Donalbain. They are waiting with the soldiers and Malcolm and Donalbain have told that you will be queen" Banquo replied.

"How" I asked. "When Duncan took you in after your father's death; he made you his daughter since you were like family to them. You are but a few years older than Malcolm and that makes you Princess of Cumberland. Macbeth stole your crown and we will see to it you take the throne." Banquo replied. I sighed and replied "Thou must be mad to think I am worthy to be a queen." "Pray; I am not mad my love. You are brave and loyal. You have everything to be queen" he replied, taking my hand. "Everything but a husband" I told him. "That will not be that far off my love. When you and I wed; you will be queen and our reign, I pray, will bring peace" Banquo told me. I fell into his warm embrace and replied "I pray thou wilt make me the happiest bride in all of Scotland." "I will" he replied, laying a kiss upon my forehead and excusing himself to bed for the night.

When he had left; I made my way downstairs for a drink of water. All the time I had spent on my dress had made me parched. I had passed by the main room and I saw Lady Macbeth's gentle lady with a doctor and then I saw Lady Macbeth sleepwalking. I thought nothing of it until I heard the gentle lady say that this had been happening for the last two nights. Now I knew nobody did that unless something was on their heart that they had not confessed to. I finally heard her say that it was Macbeth who had killed Duncan and had arranged for Banquo's death and that she had conspired with her husband. My heart was heavy now to know the truth. I got my drink and then hurried back to my chamber. I somehow feared that there was one last brush with danger coming.


End file.
